Kingdom Keys
by Sakamoto Itoe
Summary: Three girls get sucked into the world of Kingdom Hearts...need I say more? Pairings: OCxAxel, OCxRiku, OCxXigbar. Rated M for some language, mild violence and for later chapters! WARNING: Randomness may occer!
1. Chapter 1:We're in Kingdom Hearts?

**Kingdom Keys**

Ok, this is my first story so don't hate me if it sucks! I would like some criticizim in the review at the end but if it's good or bad, is up to you. Any reveiws is better than none! And I might have spelt some things wrong, and if I did, I'm sorry. Just don't go camando on me!

Chapter 1:

I awoke from a deep sleep. I looked around and realized I was a Saki-sandwich from being hugged in between Chiba and Saru. As sweet as that may have been, I was really bored so I did the first thing that came to mind in waking them. I poked them. Chiba yelped and fell off the bed while Saru screamed and hit her head on the wall. By this point, I was laughing my ass off. Chiba glared at me from on the floor and growled, "Sakamoto Itoe! What is your problem?! I was having a wonderful dream about Shino!" At this, I crack up more. "Yeah, onee-chan! I was having a dream about Gaara!" Saru shouts. "Well, too bad! I want to play Kingdom Hearts. Anyone want to come with me?" I say while walking downstairs. They grumble and follow. "Hey, do you want a soda?" I ask (Hey! just because I'm evil, doesn't mean I can't be a good hostess!) Saru and Chiba nod. I throw them some coke and grab one myself.

"Come on! Let's go!" I say while walking to the basement. They open their soda and follow. We walk down the steps and I take a seat on the bed in front of the TV. Chiba sits in the chair in front of the computer which is right next to the TV. Saru sits next to her on a foot stool. I put my soda down and go up to the playstation. I remove the memory card and put in my own then I put in the KH game and hit the 'power' button. Soon it started up and went to the title screen. "Hey Chiba, Should I start a new game for Saru to see, or continue where I left off?" I ask her. "Hmmm… start a new game." Chiba says. So I hit the "new game" button on the screen. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light and before I knew what was going on, we were in space. Well, not really _space_ per say, more of an abyss. Yeah, an abyss of nothing. Well we were floating on air and sorta crying. I swam/flew toward the girls and grabbed their hands. We pulled together and did a group hug. "What ever you do, _don't_ let go!" I hiss. "We won't!" they say at the same time. Then we landed on a platform with a picture of Snow White on it. _"Don't be afraid children. Come, and take a step forward."_ A disembodied voice says. We look at each other and shrug. We walk to the middle looking like 'this is a waste of our time'. _"Now, choose wisely."_ It says.

Just then, six platforms rise up. Three in front and three in back. The three in front were a sword, a staff/rod thingy, and a shield. The three in back were a sitar, a pair of guns (like the ones Yuna has on FFX2) and a bowstaff. I walk up to the sitar and pick it up. _"The sitar, a symbol of friendship. Is this the path you choose?"_ the voice asks "yes" I answer. _"Now what will you give up in return?"_ it asks. I look around and my eyes fall on the sword. I go over, pick it up, and drop it into the abyss. _"Your destiny awaits."_ It said. Then I sit down and wait for the others to choose. Saru steps up and goes toward the guns then stops and looks back at us. "Can I?" she asks. "It's your pick" Chiba says back and I nod. She picks up the guns. _"Guns, the symbol for speed. Is this the path you choose?"_ "Yes" she then walks over toward the staff without letting the voice finish. She chucks the staff and sits next to me. "I got myself some guns!" she said smiling. Chiba walks up to the bowstaff and picks it up. _"The bowstaff, a symbol of integrity. Is this the path you choose?" _"Of course" she says while she walks over to the shield and throws it into the darkness. _"Your destinies have been chosen"_ it says. Then the platform brakes and we were falling again. End part 1

**Author's Note**: So? How'd you like it? Was it good? Please review so I know! And can someone PLEASE tell me what R&R means?


	2. Chapter 2:New Powers?

Chapter 2

**Authors Note**:Ok guys, I hope you like it!

We landed with a 'thud'. "Ow…" I said while sitting up. "My head…" moaned Chiba. "My butt…" Saru groaned. I get up and walk toward the center of what looked like a…Cinderella platform? Oh well. We stood on the center and the voice spoke. _"Now let's see you fight" _Just then, I was tackled by a shadow heartless! I quickly took off my sitar and started to beat the crap out off the heartless that attacked me. It ran away and I put my sitar in its' proper place, swung on my shoulder. Another heartless appeared and, without meaning to, strung my sitar. The heartless shrieked. I looked up in time to see the heartless be bombarded by flames. I look back at my stunned friends. "You gonna let me have all the fun?" I ask, snapping them out of their daze.

"Oh hell no!" Saru says while pulling out her guns. "Take this!" she shot off a few rounds at the heartless and I noticed something. The bullets were _**sand**_. Chiba charges and whacks the heartless. She whacks it a second time and it freezes, _**literally**_. "Wow, a Heartless-sickle" Saru says. "That…was…awesome!" Chiba shouts. "Yeah, I guess we all control something different. I can control fire, Saru you can control sand, and Chiba you can control ice obviously." I say. Then I look at the Heartless-sickle, as Saru put it, and decided to ask, "Should I roast this guy before he melts?" Chiba and Saru look at the Heartless and quickly nod their heads. "Please do!" They say in unison.

I sit down and begin to strum my sitar randomly and really fast. My friends watched in awe as flames danced around me and then the Heartless suddenly burst into flames. "Remind me to never piss you off…" Saru says under her breath. _"Well done"_ the voice says. "Um, remind me why we're here again?" Chiba asks. _"Because it is your destiny" _the voice responds. "You know, he's starting to sound a lot like Neji!" Saru exclaims. "You're right! Destiny this, destiny that, he really _**does **_sound like Neji!" I say, equally surprised. "You are a loser" Saru starts "and you will always be a loser because that's what a loser is" I say "A loser" We both say at the same time "There is nothing else a loser can be but a loser" Saru says "The fact that you are a loser has already been decided" I say "and when something is decided it cannot be changed because it has already been decided!" We both say "And it has been decided by none other than me!" Saru says "Neji-JiJi!" I say ending the random moment. At this, Chiba falls to the ground, laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Chiba says in between laughs. Just then, the platform breaks. Making us fall…again.

When we land, I notice the platform is three hearts. I also notice a door so I walk up to it. It looks transparent so I look around for something else. I find a treasure chest and I walk up to it. "Hey guys, come here." I say while examining the chest. Saru pushes me to the side and opens the chest. A box appears and Chiba attacks it. It breaks and leaves a potion. I pick up the potion and I see a barrel. I go over, lift it, and throw it off the side of the platform. I look around again and I notice the door is solid. I walk up to it then open the door. A bright light flashes and we find ourselves on…Destiny Island?

End Chapter 2

**Authors Note**:Next time, The threesome are asked some questions and they fight a huge heartless...then their journey begins! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Where Are We?

**A/N:** I'm back! You all probubly forgot about me, didn't you? Oh well, as long as you R&R, I'm fine with that...

**Disclaimer:**Sorry, I forgot about the disclaimer! Ok listen, and listen good cuz I'm only saying this once. **_I own nothing_** exept for my characters. If you are going to rip me off, please tell me before you do T-T I don't lose as many stories that way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

As I said before, we were on Destiny Islands. How, I don't know, but we were there!

The first thing I saw was three people sitting on the railing of, what looked like, a tree-house type thing.

One was a girl and the other two were guys. I walked up to them with Chiba and Saru following. Chiba and I gasp!

They were Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka!

"Um, what are they doing here?" Saru asks.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're part of the game…" I say.

Selphie walks up to us. "Hi there, I'm Selphie! Can I ask you a question?" she asks. We nod our heads.

"Ok, what's more important to you? Being number one, friendship, or your prized possessions?"

We look at each other and nod. "Friendship" we say in unison. Selphie nods and walks back to where she was standing. Then Tidus walks up to us.

"Hi, I'm Tidus! What are you so afraid of? Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?"

"Being different" we all say. Tidus nods and walks next to Selphie. And, last but not least, Wakka walks up to us.

"Hello, I'm Wakka. What do you want outta life? To see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?"

"To be strong" we reply. Then, we find ourselves at a Sleeping Beauty platform! "Ugh! What _**else**_ could go wrong?!" Saru says. Just as we reach the center, heartless attack us.

"…You just _**had **_to say it, didn't you?" I say, a little irritated. Well, since we still had our weapons, the battle was over pretty fast.

"Hey…Is that a save point?!" Chiba shouts. I look over to where she was pointing and, sure enough, there was a save point. I walk up to it and stand in it. The save point glows and I feel fully restored.

"Hmmm, I wonder if we could save." I say to myself. I start jumping on the save point to see if a save option would appear. It didn't.

"Will you quit jumping around like a baka and let us heal?" Chiba says to me.

"I am NOT a baka!" I say stepping off. Saru steps on and heals herself.

"Quit bickering you two! We need to get out of here!" Saru says impatiently pointing to the newly developed staircase.

We quickly run up the staircase without thinking.

Yeah, oops.

When we got to the Belle Platform, the voice spoke.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.__"_

All three of our shadows merge together and grow, to become the Dark-side heartless.

_"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."_

We all attack the Dark-side and, since there were three of us, took him down fairly easily. Just then, we were engulfed in a shadow portal that was under our feet.

"_But don't be afraid. You all hold the sacredest treasures of all. So don't forget, you are the ones who open the doors."_

With that, we were flying through a dark abyss. We grab each other and I hear a voice. **"Saki, you should go your own way. The others will just slow us down."**

"W-what are you talking about?" I ask. Saru and Chiba look at me. "Talk about…what?" Saru asks. "D-did you just tell me to leave you guys?" I ask, furiously mad. "Saki, what the hell are you talking about?" Chiba says.

**"You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself…people might think you're crazy."** The voice continues. "I'm not talking to myself!" I object, "I'm talking to you!" Chiba and Saru look at me strangely. "Who _**are **_you?!" I shout.

**"Why, I'm Keko of course. Who else did you think it would be, the disembodied voice? No, he's not **_**that**_** naïve."** Keko says to me. I visually pale.

"What's wrong Saki?" Chiba asks. "Keko's back." I say simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **yeah, ok, I know what you're thinking. "Who's Keko? and why did you leave off at such an important place?" well for the first question, you have to reveiw! and for the second, I'm just evil that way... R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Kiddnapped!

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back! i finally had some insperation and decided to write this chapter. aren't you lucky.

**Disclaimer:** I know i said only once, but i lied. **_i don't own nothing_**. the only thing i own is Keko, Saki, Chiba, and Saru. If i owned KH, which i don't, i would gladly make it into a Yaoi game. but i don't, so i can't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Chiba and Saru pale.

"Keko?!" they say at the same time. (Wait, did I say _say_?! What I _meant_ to say was yelled.)

I nod. They look at each other and then we find ourselves in the air. We look down, scream and grab onto each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- oof!" that was the sound of us screaming and landing on our asses!

"Iti iti iti iti!" I say while rubbing my butt. (And I'm _pretty_ sure iti means ow. If I'm wrong, please say something. I don't want to be an idiot.)

"Well, _that_ hurt!" Saru mumbles.

"No _shit_ Sherlock!" Chiba growls.

"Keep digging Watson!" Saru replies. I giggle. "Now _who's_ bickering, again?" They look at me, about to tell me to shut up I'm sure, and gasp.

"What? ...Don't tell me. There's a huge heartless standing behind me, isn't there?" I ask. They shake their heads.

"Then _what_?!" I screech. They point at my head. I slowly lift my hands up to my head and feel ears…fuzzy ears…cat ears?! I groan. (Ok, this 'blah' is me speaking to Keko. This '_**blah**_' is her talking to me. Got it? Good)

'Keko, what the hell did you do to me?' I think to myself.

'_**Oh, nothing. I just gave you something to remember me by'**_ she says to me. I freak.

'What a minute! You can read my mind?!' She laughs. _**'No baka! I'm **_**in**_** your mind! I'm **_**you**_** remember?!'**_

'Oh…That explains a lot' I say, ending the conversation.

I look down to see if I have a tail also, only to discover my whole _outfit_ changed! I look at Chiba and Saru and notice their outfits changed too!

Saru was wearing a Black fighting kimono (Similar to the kimonos those evil ladies wore on POTC At Worlds End) and Chiba was wearing an outfit similar to Yuffie's, only it was black and the bottom looked like Sora's pants with red belts crisscrossing up the sides. I looked back down to my outfit and I was wearing a black tank-top and a black skirt with black shorts underneath. The skirt had slits up the sides for fighting and I noticed that I, indeed, have a tail.

I look around to see where we landed, (Courtesy of Keko) and saw we were in Traverse Town. To be exact, we were in the ally way where Sora landed. I get up and head toward the exit of the ally way and freeze dead in my tracks when I looked out.

"Um, guys?! You should come see this!" My voice cracked on 'guys' so they know I was scared shitless. They run up to me and freeze, just like I did.

"Wow" Saru manages to squeak out.

"You can say that again" Chiba says, slightly frightened. Outside of the ally was a swarm of heartless. And all of those little yellow eyes were looking at us.

_**'What are you waiting for?! Get out your keyblade and kill those heartless!'**_ Keko screams in my mind.

'Easy for _you_ to say! -looks around- I don't even know where my weapon is!' I scream back.

Keko chuckles and makes my hand reach out. As soon as it does, my Sitar appears in my hands.

"Oh, wow" I say. Chiba and Saru look at me and do the same thing. Their weapons appear too.

"C'mon, let's go" Saru says. We nod and walk out.

Or so we thought. Me and Saru successfully walk out and start beating the living shit out of the heartless. Chiba on the other hand…

Chiba's POV

I was on my way out when someone grabbed me from behind. They put their gloved hand over my mouth as I tried to scream and pulled me toward the wall. I look back and see a dark portal and I scream again. Though it was muffled, Saki must have heard it because she flew around the ally corner like the cat she is. I struggle in the mans' grip as he pulled me into the wall. I reach my hand out, hoping Saki would grab it, but I was pulled in. No one could save me now.

My POV

"CHIBA! NO! NO! COME BACK! CHIBA!" I scream, tears flowing down my face. I punch the wall over and over again chanting: "Bring her back! Bring her back now! Please, bring her back!"

Saru runs over to me, backwards still shooting down heartless. She stops her barrage when she sees me.

"No…" She whispers. I nod, confirming her fears. She slumps down and drops her guns, which disappear immediately, and puts her head in her hands.

I look up through my black bangs, looking very pissed off and evil I might add, and said: "Let's go bring her back"

Saru looks at me, through tear-filled eyes, confused. "What do you mean?" She asks as I stroll past her, getting my sitar ready.

"I'm having a barbeque tonight, wanna join?" I ask, a sadistic grin plastered on my face. She nods and gets up.

We walk towards the entrance and start killing heartless, one by one. Saru blasted millions of holes through them, while I simply sat on the ground and played my sitar furiously, blowing the heartless up 10 at a time.

Someone runs into the courtyard we're in, and I almost blasted him. It was Leon.

"Who the hell are y-…?" He was cut off by Saru blasting a heartless who was going to pounce on him.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, and kill these bastards, before I shut _you_ up for good!" Saru says very calmly, with a hint of suicide in her voice.

Leon takes out his gunblade and starts killing the heartless, just like we are. After about 5 more minutes of endless fighting, I had enough.

I get up from my position and start playing a melody on my sitar that came into my mind. It was fast, it was furious, and boy, did it ever pack a punch. Fire wrapped itself around me like it was angry. Then, in one sudden movement, the fire spread out and wrapped itself around the heartless. The next instant, the all imploded.

Saru started laughing like a maniac and Leon looked like he was about to shit himself.

Just then, another person entered the courtyard. "What was that?!" The person says while running to Leon…The person had a keyblade…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**OK! that's it! i ran out of room for my new limit. two page long! yes, i typed two freakin pages now REVEIW! I COMAND THEE! just click the little botton on the bottom left corner. see it? good. click on that. if you don't, may heartless devore your souls!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**A/N:** Thanks for all of you who actually read my chapters. I know they suck, but thanks for reading them anyway!

* * *

Chapter 5

Chiba's POV

I was in darkness… There was darkness everywhere… I didn't know where this man was taking me, and to be frank, I didn't really care. He took me away from my best friends, my sisters, and I would never be able to see them again.

"Stop!" a voice shouted from the darkness. Where had I heard it from?

My kidnapper stops and turns me the other way, acting like I'm a human shield. I see cloaked person, though I think it's a man by the way the cloak is shaped.

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before." My kidnapper asks.

The other man doesn't answer. Instead he takes out a keyblade, and my eyes widen. Was that Sora? Wait, no, that's not Sora… Sora's defiantly shorter than this guy… Then who is it?

Just then, the man disappears and the hand that kept me in place was gone. I turn around and see the man and my kidnapper fighting each other. Five seconds later, the battle was over. The other man won, with my kidnapper unconscious on the ground. The keybearer held his hand out in my direction and I flinched, thinking he would grab me.

I waited… and waited… but nothing happened. I took a chance and opened my eyes. (I had closed them when I flinched) He stood there, in front of me, looking hurt. (Though I could hardly tell, since he was wearing a cloak)

"We should go now" he says while looking at the unconscious man on the ground. I nod and follow him as he leads me to the portal he made. I know I should be making a run for it, but he saved me. He can't be that bad if he saved me, right?

We walked through the portal and it closed behind us. I look around the room that we appeared in. It looked like a lab, sort of. There was a computer, and in front of it, sat a man in a chair. The chair turned, facing us, and I saw DiZ. My eyes widen as I remember KH2 the game, and everything that happened in it.

"Uh oh. This is bad… this is _very_ bad. Oh my gosh, I think I'm gonna die. This _can't_ be happening to me!" I say as I back up into a wall. DiZ looks at me and he chuckles.

"Oh, this is very real Chiba" He says. My eyes widen even more. (If _that's_ possible)

"How the hell do you know my name?!" I shout, really freaked out. The cloaked keybearer takes a step toward me and I finally realize where I remembered him from.

"Back off Riku, I am _very_ pissed off right now, and you _don't_ want to see me angry" I say, glaring at him. At the mention of his name, he freezes. And so does DiZ for that matter.

"What?" I ask. They point behind me.

My POV

Saru came up to me.

"Damn, Saki. That was awesome! Remind me to never piss you off" She says. I nod and look at the new comber. It was Sora.

"So, uh, what happened Leon?" Sora asks. Leon shakes his head and points at me, a barely audible "Ask her" was said. Sora takes on look at me, and he takes a couple of steps back.

"-Sweatdrop- um, I'd rather not" With that, Sora takes off into a shop. Saru chuckles, "Looks like someone's scared of you" I look at her and nod again. She sighs.

"You know Saki; you _need_ to stop acting like Gaara. It's kinda freaking me out."

"Well too damn bad!" I say while walking toward the shop Sora was in. We heard a crash and a "oh shit" come from inside. I chuckle evilly and Saru follows.

We open the door in time to see Sora trying desperately to open a closed window. He looks at us and tries to open the window even more urgently. Saru laughs and says, "What's his problem?"

I sigh. "You know Sora, I won't bite" He freezes when I say his name.

"H-how did you know my name?" He asks, a bit freaked out. I chuckle darkly again. "I know everything"

Saru bursts out laughing. "Ha ha! Fat chance in that!" I sigh. "Don't make me say it Saru-chan. I don't want to hurt you" She keeps laughing.

"-Sigh- I warned you… Gaara slept with Lee" She stops immediately.

"O-O w-what?"

"You heard me. Gaara slept with Lee"

"O-oh yeah? Well… Itachi slept with Naruto!"

"-Yawn- I'm fine with that. I'm and Ita/Naru fangirl, remember?"

"Oh yeah… alright then, Itachi slept with Sas-"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! ITACHI WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH THAT BASTARD! He has Naru-chan." I say, crossing my arms.

Meanwhile, Sora is huddled in a corner, wondering what the hell is going on.

"T-T Well, I won't say Itachi slept with Sasuke, if you don't say Gaara slept with Lee." She says having anime tears going full force. I nod in agreement and look at Sora.

"Eheh, sorry about that ; I'm Saki. And this is my sister (or close to it) Saru." I say to him. He nods, jumping up, and says "I'M SORA!"

Saru chuckles a bit and says "Believe it" Which make me chuckle too. Sora, not getting the inside joke, just smiles like an idiot and stands there.

A girl walks into the shop and I notice it was Aerith. I turn to her, clapping my hands together and say, "We missed you" Saru burst out laughing again, remembering Kingdom Hearts on Crack. I laugh too, remembering how funny it was, and Sora and Aerith just look confused.

We calm down a bit and I say, "I'm sorry, I just had to say that" They nod.

"We should get going, King Mickey's here Sora, and he wants to talk with you three." Aerith says while motioning to us.

"THE KING'S HERE?!" Sora shouts. I cover my ears muttering "Itai" (thanks for that Neassa!) Aerith nods and walks out. We follow.

We walked for awhile until we got to the . . . (um… -looks through walkthrough- T-T it's not in here! Wait a minute . . . I just realized something; we're in Traverse Town not Hollow Bastion! Eheh, sorry 'bout that. Back to the story! ) We walked for awhile until we got to the item shop.

Everyone was there, as far as I could see, including the King. (And for those of you who are reading this and have no idea what I'm talking about, the King is Mickey Mouse) Sora runs over and hugs him while me and Saru sweatdrop. Mickey looks at us and bows.

"The Keys of the Kingdom are finally here." Mickey says.

**

* * *

A/N: **yes, I'm evil. I love cliffhangers! xD they keep you people coming back for more! R&R please, or else Itachi will smile and every time Itachi smiles, a kitty dies. so please, think of the kitties and reveiw! -Itachi smiles- oh no! there goes a kitty! 


	6. Chapter 6: Axel & Demyx

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just decided it was time to write xD so without further ado, Kingdom Keys!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

My POV

* * *

"The Keys of the Kingdom are finally here." Mickey says. 

Keys of the Kingdom? What the fuck is this guy talking about?

"Oh? Where's the third key, Integrity? Did you not bring her with you?" the King asks. I look at him, confused. Saru sniffs a bit and I look at her. I lean next to her ear and whisper: "What's wrong nee-chan? Are you ok?" she nods. "I'm fine, but he wants to know where Chiba is. –Sniffles- What should we tell him?"

I look sadly at the King. "S-she isn't here." Saru says, looking down.

"Where is she then?" he asks.

I shut my eyes tightly. "SHE JUST ISN'T HERE OK?!" I screech, tears at the corners of my eyes. The King steps back slightly, take aback.

**"Saki, calm down."**

"No." I say out loud. Everyone looks at me.

**"Saki, Chiba is fine, trust me. Nothing happened to her and she's safe, ok?"**

"How the hell do _you_ know if she's safe or not?! For all we know she could be lying in a ditch somewhere, dead, and we would never know! So don't you tell me to fucking calm down bitch! I won't calm down! You can't make me!!!!" I shout at Keko, still talking out loud.

**-Glares- "Saki, calm down or I'll have to sedate you."**

"Sedate me? What the fuck?! How the hell can you sedate me you mother f- uhn!" I suddenly collapse.

"Saki?!" Saru catches me quickly before I fall. "Saki, wake up! What happened?!"

* * *

Keko's POV

* * *

I laughed while pushing Saru off of me. My eyes go to black. 

"Ku ku ku, did you really believe I'd take all that crap Saki? Heh, no, I think I'll have some fun for awhile." I say, ignoring everyone around me. I head to the door, only to be stopped by a black portal.

"Hmm? What's this?" I say while raising an eyebrow.

Two hooded figures tumble out, landing before my feet.

"Damnit Demyx! Why did you trip me?!"

"Trip you?! _You_ tripped _me_ Axel!"

I smiled sadistically. "As much fun as it is to watch you two bicker, what are you doing number eight and nine?"

The two look at me bewildered.

"What are you doing here Princess Twilight?" Demyx asked, still staring at me.

"Heh, I'm apparently here to save the worlds, didn't you get the memo?" I say sarcastically, "No, actually, I have no idea why I'm here."

Axel hugs me. "Twilight, I was so worried! Where did you and your sisters go?"

I push him off slightly. "Heh heh! Oh Axel, you're so funny! Nobodies don't worry! And besides, I'm a big girl, so I can take care of myself."

Axel lets go of me and looks toward Saru. "Princess Dark, I didn't know you were here." He says glumly.

I chuckle. "That's not Dark. It's her counterpart, Saru. You'll find she has no memory of the departure. And neither does Light's counterpart, Chiba."

"Um, who are these guys?" Sora finally asks, getting over the shock. I turn around and laugh evilly.

"That's very simple. These are the 'Bad Guys' as you so coherently put it." I say, still chuckling. Axel laughs. "He thinks we're _bad_?"

I look at him and laugh too. "No, he thinks you're a horrible impression at being good!" I say, voice dripping with sarcasm. At this comment he tackles me. We roll around for a few seconds until I slam him into the ground.

"Pinned ya." I state, grinning at him. I get off him and turn to face Sora when I'm tackled again. For the second time Axel & I roll around for a minute and I slam him into the ground again.

"Pinned ya again." I laugh in his face. "You know, no matter how many times you do that, I'll always win. So it's a waste of your time to keep trying." His face flushed scarlet with anger. I got up again and faced Sora. He had his keyblade out and I laughed again at his confused face.

"No Sora, you can't kill him...that's my job... Just kidding! But seriously, you can't kill him Sora." I say standing inbetween Axel and Sora. Sora puts his keyblade away and steps back.

"Keko, bring back Saki. I really need to talk to her." Saru said. I sighed and nodded my head a bit, closing my eyes. I went into Saki's mind and gave her control while I went back to my cage.

* * *

My POV

* * *

I opened my eyes to see emerald green eyes. 

"Uh, hi." I say a bit dazed. The person laughs and wow, his voice sounded beautiful.

"Are you alright Princess?" He asks and I just had to laugh.

"P-princess?! Ahahahahaha! Me?! Wow, that's the funniest thing anyone has ever said to me... by the way, what's your name?" I say, giggling still.

"I'm Axel, don't you remember Twilight?" Axel asks, his face dangerously close to mine...wow his breath smells nice...-shakes head- focus!

"Twilight? Who's Twilight? I'm Saki!" I say and I hear a snicker in the background. Then I hear a mutter of 'Believe it' and I turn my head to the side to see Saru and I glare a furious glare. Saru's eyes widen.

"SARUWATARI AYUMI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" I scream while bolting from Axel's arms. Saru screams and runs behind Sora.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!" She screams. I teleport behind Sora and Saru and I glomp her.

"I know you didn't, I just like to psych you out." I say, grinning as she losses her breath at my glomp.

"Y-you -wheeze- b-bitch!" Saru manages to gasp out.

"I know I am, how nice of you to notice!" I grin. I get off her and I look around. I recognize Demyx and I realize I recognized Axel as well. Now a better question is, what the _hell_ are they doing here?

* * *

**A/N:** wow, what _are_ they doing there? hmm, I guess you'll just have to review to find out xD well, that is, unless you want me to kill myself... just kidding! no, I could _never_ kill myself...but Itachi could kill me xD so if you don't want him to kill me then click the little button in the left bottom corner that says "Go" yes, that one. click it and send the reveiw! 


	7. Chapter 7: Songs & Tiredness

**A/N:** hey everyone! sry i haven't updated in a looooong ass time... did you guys think Itachi killed me? yeah... i bet you did... lol, anyways! here's chappie 7!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Chiba's POV

* * *

I turned around, expecting a heartless to be behind me, but all I saw was a wall. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupts from my neck. I collapse and everything slowly becomes black. I vaguely remember Riku saying something to me… It sounded like, "I'm sorry Chiba."

* * *

Riku's POV

* * *

"I'm sorry Chiba." I whisper while picking up her unconscious body. 

"Well done Riku! Now, take her to her new room and let her rest. She'll be needed in a day or two for her memory completion process to start." DiZ says to me. I nod and make my way to her room.

* * *

Saki's POV

* * *

"So, what are _you_ guys doing here anyway?" I ask, eyeing Axel and Demyx suspiciously. They look at each other and laugh nervously. 

"About that… Eheh, you see, Superior kinda wanted us to kidnap you and- mmmf!" at that moment, Axel put a hand over Demyx's mouth.

"-anger mark- Demyx… What did Superior say about blurting out our plans?" Demyx's muffled voice was hardly heard from Axel's hand.

"Tomf nofmt tomf." Everyone looked at Demyx weirdly. Then, Axel suddenly shouted.

"EEEEEWWWWW! UGH! HE LICKED MY HAND!!!!" Axel started wiping his hand on his cloak, muttering 'ew' every 5 seconds.

"What I SAID was," Demyx said, "To not to." Almost everyone face-faulted. Saru and I giggled and Leon just shook his head.

"Well, I suggest you get out of here. We don't need to deal with you right now. And Saru, feel free to shoot them if they don't leave." I say. Saru gets her gun out and un-cocks the safety.

"-smiles evilly- With pleasure…" Demyx and Axel go wide-eyed and quickly make a portal, running into it and closing it quickly.

"-shakes head- what a bunch of sissies. Hey, Leon? Where's the guest bedrooms?" I ask, while looking over at him. He points over to the stairs and I grab Saru's hand, dragging her with me. We enter a room and stare in awe at it. It was the most beautiful room I've ever seen! It had a huge master bed, which had crimson and black designs all over it. The room itself was a spectacular array of crimsons and blacks, all painted perfectly together.

"-yawns- wow, I'm suddenly tired… I'm going to bed." Saru says, while flopping down on the left side. In a few moments, I hear her soft breathing, signaling to me she's asleep. I quietly open the window and slip outside, closing the window behind me. I cautiously climb to the top of the roof and sit at the edge of it. For some reason, I liked high places to think about things that get me down. I normally sing my heart out too, if my mood is depressed enough and I'm sure I'm alone.

"Keko? What should I sing?" I ask my demon.

"**Cha, I hardly know. What do you feel like today?"**

"Depressed and lonely… -tears form in eyes- and that loosing Chiba was my fault…" Keko chuckles quietly.

"**Well then, I guess I have a pretty good song for you. Do you remember that Rascal Flatts song, What Hurts The Most?"**

"Um, yeah? But I'm not a guy. I can't sing that…" at that statement, Keko laughed.

"**Hotonii? I think not! Just try it. I guarantee it fits your mood!"** I sigh. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I took a deep breath and started swaying to the unheard music.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out. I'm not afraid to cry, every once and awhile even though, going on, with you gone, still upsets me. There are days, every now, and again, I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me. What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do..."_

While I was singing the first verse, my tears over-flowed and I honestly didn't care. I was so into my song, I didn't really acknowledge my surroundings. I swung my feet to the beat in my head and continued.

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you where ever I go, but I'm doing it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends, and I'm alone, still harder. Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, but I know: if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved, in my heart, that I left unspoken. What hurts the most, was being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing, what could have been, and not seein that loving you, is what I was trying to do. Oh oh! Hey, yeah! I'm not afraid to cry, every once and awhile even though, going on, with you gone, still upsets me. There are days, every now, and again, I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me! What hurts the most, was being so close. And havin' so much to say, and watching you walk away! And never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do. What hurts the most, was being sooo close! And having so much to say, and watching you walk awaaaay! And never knowing, what could have been! And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do…That's what I was trying to dooo..."_

Suddenly, there was clapping all around me. I quickly open my eyes and look down. Everyone from the restoration committee was there! I blushed furiously. I can't believe they were listening! I was not only embarrassed, I was sooo mad!!!! Keko chuckled quietly in the back of my head, while I quickly got up and jumped from roof to roof until I got to the 3rd district.

"-curses under breath- I can't believe they were listening!" I sat seething almost-silently on top of the clock tower.

"Can't believe… who was listening?" a voice said behind me. I jump up and turn around.

"AXEL DON'T _DO_ THAT!!!!" I screamed in his face. Suddenly, without warning, he hugged me. Yes, that's right, _hugged_ me. I stood there, frozen with shock. My tears slid silently down my face and Axel just pulled me closer to him.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, I promise not to sneak up on you again. Now, tell me, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Axel asks gently, and I hug him back, burying my face into his chest, crying my eyes out.

"I-it's _my_ fault Chiba's gone! If I hadn't left without her, she wouldn't have gotten captured! She's probably dead for all I know!" I continue crying on Axel's chest. Axel rubbed my back affectionately and whispered things like 'it's not your fault' in my ear. I slowly stopped crying and calmed down a bit. As I stood there, in Axel's arms, I realized for the first time, I actually felt safe. Slowly, without realizing it, I went to sleep.

* * *

Axel's POV

* * *

I blinked. 'D-did Saki just fall asleep? In _my_ arms?' I pinched my arm and winced. Yeah, this isn't a dream. I chuckle at the quiet, cute 'mew' sounds she was making in her sleep. I picked her up bridal style and opened a portal to my room at Castle Oblivion…

* * *

Nobody's POV (**A/N:** XD lmao, no pun intended!)

* * *

Dawn came in Traverse Town and Saru awoke to find her bed empty. 'Strange… usually Saki would be asleep next to me…' she got up and went downstairs, soon greeted with the smell of pancakes. 

"-drools- mmm, pancakes!!!" Saru said, while bolting toward the kitchen door. When she walked through the door, Aerith smiled and said hello. Saru smiled back and said hello, too. As Saru sat down, she asked, "Have you seen Saki anywhere? Cuz I didn't see her when I woke up…"

"Hmm… no, I don't recall seeing her. But her performance last night was lovely!" Saru looked at her, puzzled.

"What performance?" Aerith looked at Saru wide-eyed.

"You didn't hear her lovely singing voice? Well, you don't know your friend that well now, do you?" Saru looked down. Though Aerith didn't realize it, what she said hurt. Suddenly, Sora burst through the door, wide-eyed.

"S-s-saki –huff huff- s-she got c-catnapped!!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, lame way to end it, but i couldn't think!!!!! anyways, TT-TT everytime you don't review, Sephiroth kills a kitten. and if you don't review, i'll have Sephy come after you too!!!! so please, review and save everyone enough trouble!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: New Arivals

**A/N:** yup, i finally posted! you guys probably thought i died or something, right? meh, oh well, read on!!

Chapter 8

* * *

Real World - No One's POV - 12:30 PM

* * *

Hase's mom parked her car in front of Saki's house.

"Angelica, are you sure Sammi's alright with you coming?" Hase's mom asked for the ump-teenth time.

"-sighs- yes mom! I called her last night! Saki said she, Saru, and Chiba were sleeping over at her house. She invited me over at noon! Grr, it's already 12:30!! Ok mom, I'm going now. Bye. Oh, and, YOU'RE GAY!" Hase darts out of the car and closes the door, but not before she hears her mother retort 'no, YOU'RE gay!'

Hase walked up Saki's driveway and walked up the porch steps to the door. She turns around and waves at her mother, who waves back then drives out of the driveway and drives away. Hase turns back towards the door and rings the doorbell…

After about 5 minutes, no one comes. She opens the screen door and knocks on the regular door…

Again, after 5 minutes of waiting, no one shows up. Hase tries the doorknob and is surprised to see the door unlocked. She walks inside.

"Hello? Saki? Saru? Chiba? …anyone here?!" no one answered her. Hase fell silent, and soon she heard a sound coming from the basement. She walks down the main hallway, turns to the right, and looks at the open doorway with stairs leading downstairs. She cautiously walks down the stairs and turns the corner. She enters the main room and sees that the TV is on. Soon, Hase notices three separate screens on the TV screen. She walks over and looks at them closely.

The first screen she noticed was Saki, sleeping in a huge bed with red covers, cuddling up with Axel.

The next screen she noticed was Chiba, sleeping in a huge bed with ice blue covers. She was alone and she looked like she was sleeping soundly.

On the last screen, Hase saw Saru. She was about to take a bite out of her pancakes when Sora ran into the room on the screen.

"S-S-SAKI'S BEEN C-CATNAPPED!!" Sora yelled. Hase stared at the screens in confusion. Then, suddenly, all the screens went dark and one lone screen popped up.

'Would you like to play?' is what it said. It had the 'yes' and 'no' options. Hase looked around for the controller and found it lying on the bed.

'What's the worse that could happen?' Hase thought to herself as she hit the 'yes' option. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light filled the room as Hase got sucked into the game, into the never ending abyss.

"_Welcome to the game, Princess Starlight."_

* * *

Kingdom Hearts World - No One's POV - time unknown

* * *

Sora had just run into the kitchen and was crying his eyes out as soon as he told Saru and Aerith the news. Saru sat there, shocked, while Aerith had sat down, trying her hardest not to cry. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared on the ceiling and everyone looked up at it in confusion. What was a dark portal doing on the ceiling? The answer came a few seconds later.

A girl with brown hair, that came down a little past her shoulder-blades, fell threw the portal and landed right on top of Sora.

"TTTT ow…" the girl muttered. She was wearing all white: a white tank top that had the straps on the sides of her shoulders, you could see the white straps of her bra on the top of her shoulders, she wore white shorts what went to her mid-thigh and had little slits about an inch high on both sides, she wore knee-high white combat boots, and elbow-length white gloves.

Everyone blinked a couple of times and Saru muttered out, "Hase? Is that you?" The girl, Hase, looked up and gasped.

"SARU!!" Hase glomped Saru at that moment, and I'm pretty sure Sora was very thankful (for Hase was still sitting on top of him).

* * *

Real World - No One's POV - 3:00 PM

* * *

Takumi's father pulled into Saki's driveway at around 3:00 pm.

"Are you sure it's alright with Sammi's parents that you can be here?" Takumi's dad asks.

"-.- of course I'm sure dad. Sammi said last night that it was alright! Can I _please_ go now?! I was supposed to be here at noon!" Takumi says, a bit frustrated. His dad chuckles a bit.

"Alright, alright. Have fun! And don't let me catch you two doing anything more than kissing!"

"EW! _DAD_! I'm _not_ going to do _that_!!"

Takumi's dad chuckles again and Takumi steps out of the car. It backs out of the driveway and drives away as Takumi walks up the porch steps. Takumi reaches the door and sees that it's open.

"o.O huh… that's weird… Saki? Are you there?" Takumi opens the screen door and steps inside.

"Hello?" Takumi stays silent for a second and soon he hears a sound from the basement. He quickly rushes down the main hallway and goes down the stairs leading to the basement. As soon as Takumi got to the main basement room, he saw the cause of the noise. The PS2 was on and it showed three different scenes playing on the TV.

The first scene Takumi saw showed Chiba sleeping in a queen sized bed with ice blue covers.

The second scene Takumi saw showed an image of Hase falling on top of Sora (who was crying) and suddenly glomping Saru... but the last image made his heart drop.

The last scene showed Saki, Takumi's girlfriend, sleeping, on a king sized bed with red covers, in the arms of Axel. Then, suddenly, a screen popped up.

'Would you like to play?' it said. It had the options of 'yes' and 'no'

Takumi blinked a bit. Did he want to play? He looked around for the controller and he found it on the chair next to the TV. Takumi picked it up and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Takumi said while hitting the 'yes' option. Suddenly, with a dazzling burst of light, he got sucked into the TV. As he was falling through the darkness, to who-knows-where, the disembodied voice spoke to him.

_"Welcome to the game, Twilight Protector. Keep the Twilight safe and remember, only __you_ (XD con prevent forest fires!) _have the power to unlock the keys."_

* * *

Kingdom Hearts World - No One's POV - time unknown

* * *

Marluxia was reading in his favorite chair in the library that was next to window overlooking his huge garden in the courtyard. He was reading a book called Twilight. Marluxia was about halfway done with the book, and he wanted to finish it before dinner. Just then, he heard a dark portal open. He looked up from his book and glared at the door. Then blinked… No one was there… Nor were there any dark portals… But Marluxia could definitely here a portal. He looked up, and saw a dark portal in the ceiling. Marluxia blinked a bit.

"…The hell?" Marluxia muttered. Abruptly, a boy fell from the portal. The boy had short black hair, with bangs that fell over his closed eyes. The boy wore something similar to Sora's outfit, only in different shades of blue. Marluxia made some vines appear out of nowhere and catch the boy, halfway from where he would have landed on the ground. Marluxia walks over to the couch that was right next to his chair, and slowly lowered the boy onto it. The boy didn't stir, and Marluxia came to the conclusion that the boy was unconscious. Just as Marluxia was about to bend down to check, the doors to the library opened. Marluxia looked over his shoulder at the intruder…

* * *

Kingdom Hearts World - Axel's Room - Saki's POV - An Hour Earlier

* * *

I groaned a bit and rolled over. I hit something warm, and something hugs me. I open my eyes a bit, but I only see black. I pull away from whatever was hugging me, to see it was Axel! I gasp a bit and pull away completely. I get out of the king sized bed I was in and stood up. I looked down and sighed in relief as I found I was still in the clothes I was in the night before… except for my shoes. After looking around the room for a bit, I soon found them beside a door that (I assumed) led outside. I walked over to my shoes and put them on, then I stood up and opened the door. It led into a hallway. I looked left, then right, and decided to go left. I closed Axel's door behind me and heading in the direction I stated before. Soon, I came upon a fork in the hallway and a window in the middle. I walked up to the window and looked outside.

What I saw shocked me. There was a huge courtyard, filled with flowers. To the left, was a corner of the Castle I was in, and to the right, was a huge building. I decided to head right, and soon, I found myself in front of a staircase leading downward and a staircase leading upward. I followed the staircase leading downward and soon came to the open courtyard I saw in the window. I looked to the right and saw the building I saw before. I headed in the direction of the building and stopped when I came across the huge doors. Hesitantly, I opened one of the doors and stepped inside…

* * *

Real World - No One's POV - 3:30 PM

* * *

Chi sat in her room, in front of her computer, checking her email.

"Hey Chi. Do you wanna come over today? Me, Saru, Chiba, Hase, and Takumi are at my house, so meet up with us at 12, ok? Hope to see you there – Saki. P.S. Feel free to come through the backyard. We'll be in the basement." Chi read this email out loud to herself.

"Hmm… XD cool! I'll go ask if I can go right now!!" Chi said to herself as she got up and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen where she saw her parents eating their lunch.

"Hey mom, dad? Could I go over to Sammi's house? She asked if I could come over." Chi asked. Her parents look at each other before turning to Chi and saying 'ok'. Chi smiled as she put on her jacket, heading outside. She walked to Saki's house and went through the backyard. When Chi got to the door, she opened it and stepped inside.

"Saki? You there?" Chi asked, while looking around. No one answered, so she shrugged and walked down into the basement. As Chi entered the main room, she noticed that no body was there. She walked up to the TV and looked at the screen. There, she saw 4 mini screens.

On the first screen, she saw Chiba, asleep. On the second screen, she saw Hase latched onto Saru. On the third screen, she saw Saki opening a door into what looked like a library. And on the last screen, she saw Marluxia standing over Takumi (who was unconscious) as Takumi was lying on a couch. Then, the screens when black and a new screen appeared.

"Would you like to play?" it said. At that, Chi started laughing so hard, because it sounded to wrong. After she stopped laughing, she picked up the controller.

"Sure, why not? -grins- I'll play." She says out loud. Abruptly, a glaring burst of light filled the room and she was sucked into the TV.

"_Welcome to the game, Princess Shadow."_

* * *

Kingdom Hearts World - Zexion's Room - No One's POV - time unknown

* * *

Luxord knocks on Zexion's door. No sooner had he done that, Zexion opened it up.

"You wanted to see me Number Six?" Luxord asks. Zexion nods and steps aside, allowing Luxord to come in. Zexion closes his door and turns towards Luxord.

"You are aware that Superior's daughter, Saki, is now in the Castle?" Zexion asks simply. Luxord nods. "Good. Superior wishes me to tell you that you are not allowed to play and poker game with her. This includes Strip Poker." Luxord's jaw drops.

"WHAAAAAAT?! TTTT T-that's not fair!! Whyyyyyyyyy?!" Luxord whines.

"Because," Zexion states, "You would get your ass kicked by her. Saki can play poker extremely well and Superior doesn't want you to be humiliated at your own game."

Luxord nodded. That made sense. Then, they both hear the sound of a dark portal opening.

"Who the… hey… where's the portal?" Luxord asks, looking around. Zexion points up and Luxord looks up. Just as Lux looked up, a girl fell from the portal. She screamed and closed her eyes. Her short, chin length, white hair with lavender and grey highlights whipped around as she fell. The girl was wearing an open black Org. cloak that was flapping as she fell. Beneath it, Luxord and Zexion could make out a purple belly shirt, black shorts, black arm warmers, and black leather boots that came to her mid-thigh. They could also see the shiny metal bat that was slung over her shoulder and onto her back. Engraved on the side of this bat was the name 'Elaina'.

Quickly, Zexion and Luxord positioned themselves so that they were right under the girl. She landed in their arms a few seconds later. Zexion had the girl's upper body, while Luxord managed to catch the girl's feet. The girl had unconsciously wrapped her arms around Zexion's neck.

"-coughs- um, miss? Are you alright?" Zexion asks. The girl opens her beautiful grey eyes and blinks up at him. Zexion blushes a bit.

"Oh hey Zexy… How ya doing?" She asks drowsily. Luxord snickered a bit.

"Zexy? Well, that one's new Zexion." Luxord states, "So chick, what's your name?" The girl turns her head to look at Luxord.

"Oh hey Lux. I'm Chi. -smirks- wanna play strip poker?" The girl, Chi asks seductively.

* * *

**A/N:** yup, finally. . that was a long chapter. anyways, please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Card Game

**A/N:** hiya guys! yay, i finally updated, right? how long has it been, 6 months? eheh, -sweatdrops- sorry... TT-TT sorry, this chapter is gonna be short. I got writers' block right in the middle of it... anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! a Special thanks to: Damn Nymphs, Makie Sasuke, TimeLeaper, Truebandgeek, and Valinor's Twilight for putting me on your alerts. thanks for keeping up with my story TT-TT you guys rock! and a Special thanks to: NekoAngel14 and Nobodies Have Hearts for putting this story on your favs! and also, thanks to all you guys who reviewed. TT-TT all you guys rock!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Kingdom Hearts World - Library - Saki's POV - Time unknown

* * *

I stepped into the library and was surprised to see Marluxia staring at me over his shoulder. I wave a bit at him, and then notice that he was standing over someone. It looked like a boy, but I couldn't tell who it was from that distance. I walk over to Marluxia cautiously.

"Hey Marluxia… Whatcha doin'?" I ask when I was about 5 feet away from him. -.- he's too tall, so I can't look over his shoulder. Marluxia turns around and smiles nervously.

"Eheh heh… um, hi Saki! Um… I-I'm not doing a-anything! Nope, nothing at all!" Marluxia says in a rush. Suddenly, a groan sounds from behind Marluxia. I quickly take this chance and push past him to see who was lying on the couch. It was a boy with black hair, and a blue outfit like Sora's.

"-groans- what happened?" The boy asks, as he opens his gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. I gasp a bit and blush, looking away. "Saki? -blink blink- is that you?"

"Huh?" I look back at the boy and he was staring at me. I tilt my head in confusion. …Did I know him?

* * *

Kingdom Hearts World - Traverse Town - No One's POV - time unknown

* * *

Saru had just been glomped by Hase, but she didn't mind. Her friend somehow found her way into the Kingdom Hearts world!! Saru looked down at Hase.

"Hase? What are you doing here?" Saru asked in confusion.

"Ya know, I don't know!" Hase said, grinning. Saru laughed and shook her head. Typical Hase… Sora coughed a bit.

"Um, not to interrupt the friend time, but what are we gonna do about Saki?" Sora asked a bit distressed. Hase blinked then piped up.

"Oh! I saw Saki! -smiles- she was sleeping with Axel." Hase stated bluntly. Sora gasped… then muttered to himself, "who's Axel?" and Saru laughed.

"Slept how? -chuckles- slept as in sleeping next to, or slept as in… you know?" Saru asked. Hase chuckled.

"The first one! She was in the Organization castle. o.O how she got there, I don't know. I thought the Org. members didn't show until Kingdom Hearts 2?" Hase said, looking at Saru. Saru put her hand over Hase's mouth, not doing anything when Hase licked her hand.

"Shh, they don't know they're in a video game. Just go along with it." Saru whispered into Hase's ear. Hase nodded and Saru let go of her mouth, whipping her hand on Hase's shorts.

"Um, not to break the moment, but Sora's right. We should think of how to get Saki back." Aerith stated, looking quite worried.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts World - Zexion's Room - No One's POV

* * *

Luxord blushed. Did this girl, Chi, really ask that?

"U-um…." Luxord managed to say. Chi smirked wider.

"Is that a yes, Sexy?" Chi asked. Luxord nodded a bit. Then Chi turned to Zexion. "What about you, Zexy? Wanna play with us?" After she said that last part, Chi laughed. Zexion blushed.

"I suppose I could…" Zexion said quietly. Luxord set Chi's legs down and Zexion let go of Chi. the girl mentioned, striding over to Zexion's bed; promptly taking out a deck of cards from her left boot before sitting down. She shuffled the cards, and then patted the space next to her.

"You guys gonna join, or just stand there, gawking like idiots?" Chi asked, and Zexion & Luxord sat down next to her without question. Chi passed out cards and set the deck down, looking at her hand. She then smirked. This was gonna be fun…

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, sorry again that it's so short. but it's an update, right? so please review!! if not, I'll cry and not update for a year. do you want that to happen? no? -grins- then review.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Daddy

**A/N:** Hey guys! v.v; probably thought i died, huh? yeah, sorry about that... SCHOOL SUCKS!! -anger mark- that's the only thing that's keeping me from updating my story... well, that and writer's block... oh well! thanks to all you people who reviewed TT-TT i loves you lots!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Chiba's POV

* * *

I woke up slowly and turned around in my bed… wait a minute… _bed_?! I quickly bolted straight up in the bed I was laying in. I looked around the room, astonished. 'How did I get here?' I thought to myself.

The room itself was quite simple. I was in a queen sized bed with ice-blue covers on it and silver pillows propping me up. The room's theme was those two colors, as everything was either ice-blue, or silver. I looked down at myself and realized I was in the same outfit I got captured in. I blinked a bit.

"That's right! Riku and DiZ captured me!" I shouted, slamming my right fist on my left palm, remembering what happened. I blinked again. "Damn him! Riku knocked me out!!" I shouted again, getting out of the bed. I grumbled a bit at getting knocked out by Riku and walked over to the silver door in the room. I opened it to find a bathroom.

"Well _that_'s convenient…" I muttered to myself, stepping inside and closing the door behind me. I locked the door and began undressing. "I could sure use a shower right now…." I muttered again, stepping into the shower that I turned on.

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

I got out of the shower and got dressed, towel-drying my hair as I walked back into the bedroom. I walked blindly (the towel was covering my face as I continued to dry my hair) toward the bed.

I suddenly ran into something unexpected and I fell to the ground with a surprised 'oof!'. A heavy weight landed on top of me and I groaned, pulling the towel away from my eyes.

What I found had me blushing furiously. Maybe I shouldn't have moved the towel… Hovering inches above my face was Riku! My blush darkened when Riku shifted his weight, moving against me.

"Um, Riku? What are you doing on me?" I asked, trying to control my blush. Riku blushed faintly and got up, pulling me up with him.

"Sorry, you ran into me and I tried catching you…. I guess that didn't work out so well…" Riku turned away from me and headed toward the door. "You are free to leave this room, and do as you wish. You just can't leave this building. Are we clear?" Riku asked, his back toward me.

My eyes blazed in fury. 'He can't tell me what to do!! I need to get back to Saki and Saru!! -anger mark- There's not a snowball's chance in _hell_ that I'm not leaving this place!!' I thought to myself angrily. I muttered an angry "Got it" and Riku left through an ice-blue door. I growled to myself and plopped down on 'my' bed.

"Well, I might as well take a look around…." I muttered to myself, sitting up. I looked around my room once more and stopped at a black door. I blinked a bit.

"Well _that_'s new…" I walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a _**huge**_ walk-in closet. I openly gaped at it and walked inside, taking in all of the clothes. My eyes stopped on a silver half t-shirt. It would show my belly, but I didn't really care all that much. Its sleeves went down to my elbows and there was an open hole showing the outsides of my arms on both sleeves. I changed into that shirt and discovered that it hung slightly off my shoulders, only the inside tank-top straps to hold it on me. 'Kinda cute…'

I moved on down the closet and found a pair of light blue jeans. It came with a silver belt and as I put it on, I found the jeans fit nicely. I had the belt hang onto the right side of my hips and I went looking for another belt to go with the first one.

Just my luck that I found it on another pair of jeans a couple steps down. It was an ice-blue belt and it complimented the other belt and the pants.

I walked out of the closet and closed the black door. I walked over to the ice-blue door and opened it, looking out into the hallway. The hallway lead off to the left since the right was a dead-end. I walked into the hallway and closed my door. It'll be easy to find, since it was still ice-blue on the outside.

I ventured down the hallway and randomly found my way to the kitchen. At least, I assumed it was a kitchen. DiZ just finished putting some steaming hot plates of food on the table as he looked up at me. DiZ chuckled a bit.

"I take it you like your room?" He asked. I nodded a bit and took a seat at the table. DiZ sat down as well, just as Riku entered. Riku sat down across from me and we all started eating. After I was done, I bowed my head to DiZ.

"Thanks for the meal." I said, getting up and putting my plate in the sink before walking back to my room. I didn't really feel like doing anything else… I just wanted to leave…

* * *

No One's POV - Zexion's Room

* * *

This was impossible. Utterly impossible. Luxord was sitting on Zexion's floor, down to his boxers. He was actually _losing_! Chi grinned evilly, absolutely loving the sight. Luxord had just lost, meaning him losing his pants. Zexion was a little luckier. He still had his boxers, pants, shirt, socks and shoes on. Lux however…. Was on his last thing. Chi just had to take off her cloak and didn't lose a hand after that.

"Wow Luxord… Have you lost your touch?" Zexion asked, smirking just as much as Chi was. Luxord huffed and stood up, pointing a finger at Chi.

"I don't know how, but you're cheating! That's the only _possible_ explanation as to _how_ the bloody hell you're beating me!!" Luxord shouted. Chi laughed and shook her head.

"Nope! I'm just that good!" She said, beaming up at him. Zexion sighed a bit and got up.

"Ok, we're done with this game. Luxord, out of my room. Chi-…." Zexion stayed silent for awhile. "I'll take you to Superior."

Luxord sighed and picked up his clothes. "I can't believe a bloody _girl_ beat me…" He muttered as he walked out of Zexion's room. Chi grinned and hopped off Zexion's bed, gathering her cards and shoving them in her right boot. Afterwards she pulled her cloak on and grinned at Zexion.

"Ready! Let's go see Mansex!!" Chi shouted, pointing at the door. Zexion chuckled a bit and shook his head. Where did she come up with these names? Zexion opened his door and led Chi to Superior's office. Hopefully this would go well…

* * *

No One's POV - Library

* * *

Takumi stared up in disbelief at the beautiful neko girl before him. Did Saki seriously not remember him?

"Saki? It's you right? Please tell me you didn't forget about me! You look exactly like your Naruto RP character! C'mon, you've gotta recognize your boyfriend!" Takumi pleaded, trying to get Saki to realize it was him.

Saki gasped. "Taki?! Jashin, it _is_ you! Wow… you have black hair now… Oh my Jashin, I didn't recognize you! Wait a minute…. What are you _doing_ here?"

Takumi blinked a bit. What _was_ he doing here? "Oh yeah! I went over to your house, but you didn't answer your door, but it was open and I heard the TV from the basement to I went down there and then I saw Saru and Hase hugging and then I saw Chiba sleeping in a weird bed and then I saw you and Axel sleeping together! And then I got sucked into your playstation…"

Marluxia snorted at the Axel comment and Saki blushed. "W-we didn't do anything… he just picked me up after I fell asleep on the roof in Traverse Town… o.O wait a minute, you saw Chiba?!"

Takumi nodded. "Yup. Just before the TV asked me if I wanted to play…. And I just realized how wrong that sounded…" Saki giggled a bit and then sighed.

"Yeah, we might want to go to Daddy-!" Saki started.

"Oh God, it's not Orochimaru, is it?!" Takumi interrupted. Saki giggled again.

"Nope. -laughs harder- It's Xemnas this time!" Takumi palmed his forehead and Saki grabbed his hand. "Oh c'mon, it won't be _that_ bad! Bai Marly, I'll be with Daddy!" Saki shouted over her shoulder as she dragged Takumi with her to the Superior's office.

* * *

No One's POV - Traverse Town

* * *

Saru was currently in the kitchen of the hotel. Aerith was there, so was Sora. And of course Hase. Saru sighed a bit and stood up.

"Well, first thing's first. We need to find an Organization member…. I mean, Axel and Demyx came over here before… so, we need to find either them, or someone else from the Org…" Saru said, pacing a bit. Aerith nodded.

"That would be a good start. Sora, why don't you go with these two? I'm sure you can help find them while you're looking for Riku and Kairi." Aerith says nicely. Sora jumps up.

"YEAH!! OF COURSE I'LL GO!!" Sora shouted, running around the room. Hase laughed a bit and hugged Saru again.

"Ya know, he reminds me of Naruto…" Hase muttered. Saru laughed and nodded.

"I know! He's just like him!" Saru detached herself from Hase and walked towards the door. "Well c'mon Sora, Hase. Let's get a gummi ship and look for Saki and Chiba."

They nodded and walked outside with Saru. Soon afterward, they found Cid and he happily lent them a gummi ship. Once inside, Saru took the controls and had them in space in no time at all.

"Now, the question is, which world do you want to go to first?" Saru asked. Hase and Sora looked at each other and shouted different worlds at the same time.

"Wonderland!"

"Tarzan's World!"

"What?! Wonderland is way better! It has-….. cool things?"

"Ha! You've never even _been_ to Wonderland Sora! Tarzan's World is way cooler cause… it has…. Crap… ok, nevermind, I've never been to Tarzan's world…" Hase slumped in her chair and Saru laughed.

"How 'bout this? We'll go to Wonderland first, cuz it's closer; then we'll go to Tarzan's world. How does that sound?" Saru asked. They both nodded and grumbled something about how that plan sounding good.

Saru shook her head, chuckling under her breath, and took off to Wonderland; expertly killing Heartless ships along the way.

* * *

No One's POV - Xemnas' Office

* * *

Xemnas was very annoyed right now. Zexion just walked in a couple of minutes ago with a girl wearing the Organization cloak. Xemnas put down the papers he was reading and looked at Zexion.

"Number Six, what is the meaning of this?" Xemnas sighed out, looking at the Cloaked Schemer. Zexion coughed a bit.

"Superior, this girl here- Chi- She dropped into my room from the ceiling… From a dark portal. She can't make dark portals, that I have already checked and made sure of. Care to explain?"

Xemnas sighed and rubbed his temples. "Zexion, this is all on a strictly need-to-know basis. And you don't need to know. I'm pretty sure this girl came here by accident… All you need to know is, I only brought 3 girls into this dimension. One of which is in this castle right now. You may go Number Six. I'll make sure…. Chi…. Is safe."

Zexion raised an eyebrow but didn't question Xemnas and left the office. Xemnas took the time to survey Chi. She was looking around the office and running to look at different things across the room. Xemnas coughed a bit to get her attention. Chi looked over at Xemnas and grinned evilly.

"Mansex!! How are you?!" After Chi said that, she ran around the desk and glomped him. Xemnas visually twitched.

"Ehem… Chi? Get off me." Chi 'aw'ed and got off him. "Ehem… now Chi, how did you get here?" Chi blinked.

"Oh, I went to Saki's house and the TV wanted to play with me. -giggles uncontrollably- so I said 'yes' and it pulled me into Zexy's room. -giggles even more- and I had Lux down to his boxers' cuz I beat him in strip poker!!" Chi said, grinning with glee. Subconsciously, Chi pulled out her deck and began shuffling it. "So, Whatcha want Xemmy?"

Xemnas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Chi, I'm going to let Zexion look after you. If you do anything, I _will_ know about it, so don't do anything, ok?"

Chi nodded furiously and silently thanked the gods that she was paired with Zexion. She would have settled for Luxord, but she really didn't care which was paired with her.

"You can go now Chi. Oh, and when you pass by Saki listening through the door, tell her to come in." Xemnas stated, shuffling some of his papers. Chi giggled a bit and opened the door. Sure enough, Saki came tumbling in with a boy standing in the doorway looking down at her.

"Hiya Daddy!" Saki said, picking herself up and hugging Xemnas. Chi went over to the boy and stared at him hard. Then she grinned and glomped him.

"Takumi!! Long time no see!!" Chi said, grinning at said boy. Takumi just nodded and walked over to pry Saki off of Xemnas. Chi shook her head and went to go find Zexion, closing the door behind her.

After Saki and Takumi were seated in front of Xemnas, the Superior sighed.

"So I assume you would like an explanation, Saki?" He asked. Saki nodded and Xemnas sighed again. "Yes, I brought you and those other two girls with you here. No, I didn't bring that boy or Chi here. No, I'm not going to tell you my 'evil' plan, and no, I'm not going to kill them."

Saki nodded and Takumi just looked from Saki to Xemnas. "So Daddy, do we get our own rooms?" Saki asked, tilting her head to the side.

Xemnas shook his head. "Sorry Saki. For my own reasons, you will be watched over. Saki, Axel will be watching you. Boy, Demyx will be watching you." Takumi coughed a bit.

"My name is Takumi…" he stated. Xemnas looked at him blankly.

"Yes… Takumi, Demyx will be watching you. So go find the Organization members that will be watching you. You will also be bunking with them. I'll see to it that an extra bed is placed in both their rooms. You are dismissed."

Takumi and Saki stood up and walked out of the office. Saki showed Takumi to Demyx's room and she went to find Axel. Saki went to his room, and sure enough, he was still sleeping. Saki sighed a bit and took her shoes off, slipping back into bed going to sleep along with Axel.

* * *

**A/N:** okies, well, that's all i got for now! o.o; hope that was good enough for an update... anyways, REVIEW!! review my minions, i command thee!! ... please? TT-TT if you don't, i'll be depressed and then i'll turn emo and then i won't update and then i'll never finish this story! sooo... -smiles- review!


End file.
